Chiaki
Chiaki was a young school girl who, along with her friends, flirted with a small group of Vampires including Akira Kurono. They are invited by the group to follow them to a club which they cheerfully accept. Akira discretely attempts to warn Chiaki of the dangers but she doesn't truly understand what he means until her friends are decapitated and drained of their blood before her. Akira attempts to help her escape but Hikawa intercepts, beats up Akira and takes her away. For whatever reason, Hikawa chooses instead to turn Chiaki into a vampire and she reappears during the hunt for Kurono by his side. After Hikawa kills Kurono, the two are surrounded by the Gantz team until the transfer begins at which point Chiaki uses Reika in order to cross into the Gantz room. Immediately, the two attack the players but are stopped by Sakurai Hiroto and Sakata Kenzo's psychic abilities which they attempt to use to kill Chiaki, Hikawa stops them but the fight is interrupted by the Gantz, which surprises the Vampires by revealing their inclusion as players in the mission. Once the mission starts she and Hikawa do little to help the team deciding to team up, instead, with a pair of aliens. Chiaki takes the moment of peace to ask Hikawa if he'd feel anything if she were to die, he bluntly responds he wouldn't and the group take on a trio of sadist players. Once the sadists were dispatched, however, the aliens took the moments distraction to their advantage and sliced off Chiaki's arm. Hikawa, showing no interest in his fallen comrade, takes out both aliens losing only a finger in the battle. His earlier comment about not caring for her is apparently contradicted when he carries her to the other Gantz members, showing relief that they will be restored upon the completion of the mission, though he insists he only cares about retrieving his lost finger. After the Nurarihyon mission she is seen back at the room, she and Hikawa are seen at the back of the Gantz room listening to Nishi's foretold "End of the World" though they aren't seen again after that, it is unknown whether she and Hikawa have informed their vampire organization of their travel to the Gantz room and have become participants. She is last seen alongside Hikawa watching the fight between the remaining members of the Katastrophe team and Eeva Gund. Personality and Fighting Style Like Hikawa(Host Samurai) she uses a Katana in battle, though she is not as skilled as Hikawa she is a formidable foe against the Gantz players. She is quiet and calm in every situation seen so far, and when she laughed at the idea of the "Host Samurai" nickname given to Hikawa he was surprised to see her laughing, giving meaning that she doesn't show emotions that much since becoming a Vampire. It has been hinted she may have feelings for her partner, Hikawa, but is too proud to admit it. Trivia *Chiaki's name and appearance are based on Chiaki Kuriyama, the actress portraying the bloodthirsty schoolgirl-dressing bodyguard, Gogo Yubari, in Quentin Tarantino's movie Kill Bill. Chiaki herself has claimed to be a fan of the series in the past. Gantz even nicknames her "Kill Bill" after the Osaka mission. Current Events After the Nurarihyon mission she is seen back at the room, she and Hikawa are seen at the back of the Gantz room listening to Nishi's foretold "End of the World" though they aren't seen again after that, it is unknown whether she and Hikawa have informed their vampire organization of their travel to the Gantz room and have become participants. So far she or Hikawa hasn't been seen since chapter 297. She and Hikawa are seen again in chapter 382 watching the fight between the remaining members of the Katastrophe team and Eeva Gund. Category:Female characters Category:Vampires Category:Living characters Category:Tokyo Gantz team